


The woods

by Evie_12



Series: Kingsman's double trouble [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: A surprise at the end, Broken Bones, Hartwin, M/M, twin adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_12/pseuds/Evie_12
Summary: The twins go on an adventure, it doesn't go to plan. Eggsy gets some news.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kingsman's double trouble [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830943
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The woods

Daddy and Papa’s work was big, but it was fun to explore.

They weren’t really supposed to be wondering off on their own, Papa hadn’t been very happy when they did it the first time and Daddy had said they weren’t allowed treats after dinner the day they left the nursery on their own when Miss Jules was on the phone and had turned her back. Miss Jules, their nanny when both their parents were busy working and they weren’t allowed in their offices, had spent 15 minutes looking for them with half the staff in the mansion before Merlin had found them in the outside enclosure of the kennels with the puppies. Harry had gone a bit overboard and put the whole place on lockdown until they found them, Eggsy had started tearing up after 10 minutes with Jules all but sobbing thinking she’d lost them for good.

So they knew they weren’t allowed to wonder off, but uncle Bors and uncle Kay had started arguing about the story they were reading to them and they’d gotten bored waiting for them to stop and finish the story. The two alphas didn’t even notice when they’d snuck out of the office, down the hallway and eventually to the large garden round the back of ‘HQ’. They didn’t know what ‘HQ’ meant but it’s what auntie Rox called the big house they came to everyday with their parents, so that’s what they called it too.

“Why can’t we go to papa and daddy? I wan’ go to them” Sebastian grumbled as they made their way around the large garden, his arms folded over his chest and a pout on his face.

“Cus’ they’re busy. Uncle Bors said so” Skye looked around the grounds, deciding where they should go explore, “let’s go the woods, we can look for treasure!” 

Sebastian’s bad mood vanished as soon as Skye mentioned the woods, they weren’t allowed there without an adult so it was exciting to be going on their own, and they took off running towards the wooded area. They made their way through where the trees started to thicken and get taller, kicking up fallen leaves and twigs as they skipped along together.

“Look! There’s something shiny over there!” Skye gasped and went running ahead of Sebastian to go see the object that had caught her eye.

“Skye look out!” Sebastian tried to warn his sister but was too late, Skye’s shoe caught on the exposed root of a fallen tree that her brother had tried to warn her about and she flew over the trunk and landed with a thud on the other side. Sebastian stood frozen to the spot as the silence that now surrounded him grew. A shrill screech and loud, heart wrenching sobs took him out of his shock and he ran over to his sister, avoiding the root.

“Skye! Are you okay?” He asked in a panic, frantically looking over his sister after climbing over the tree and sitting down beside her. Skye was cradling her arm to her chest, her little wrist bleeding and already starting to swell. Her cries increased in volume at the sight of her brother, “Stay here, I’ll find daddy and papa. Don’t cry Skye, pwease don’t!” He still struggled to say the word ‘please’ sometimes but the lack of laughing from his sister about the way he said it made him worry all the very more.

He climbed back over the tree trunk and sped off in the direction of the mansion. By the time he made it indoors he was panting for breath and struggling to remember what way to go. All the corridors looked the same and the panic of seeing Skye so upset was making him upset, his tears blurring his vision before they rolled down his cheeks. He was about to yell for help when the sound of voices echoed down from the long stretch of hallway in front of him.

“What do ye mean they just vanished?!” 

“We were talking—"

“Arguing!”

“Yes fine! And then they were gone!”

“I swear, you two are never – Sebastian?”

Merlin, Bors and Kay appeared in sight and stopped talking once they saw him.

“You-you need to come! S-skye’s hurt!” Sebastian managed to choke out between hiccupping cries. All three alphas came running towards him, concern filling their scents, “you two go get Harry and Eggsy I’ll go with the pup” Merlin ordered before picking up Sebastian.

“Where is she lad? Outside?” Merlin asked the distraught little boy. Sebastian nodded and said how they were in the woods and she tripped over. Bors and Kay left to go find Harry and Eggsy and Merlin jogged out towards the woods as quick as he could without jostling Sebastian around too much.

He could hear Skye’s wailing as he reached the edge of the woods and sped up a little, “Skye! Where are ye?” he called out, “over there Lin” Sebastian pointed over to where the fallen tree was and Merlin made his way over. He noticed the root and assumed that was what the girl had tripped over. Placing Sebastian on the floor after taking them both over the trunk, he crouched down took in the sight of Skye.

“Oh lass, you’re okay. Let me have a look at ye come on now” He tried to soothe her but Skye just kept on crying, “Wan’ daddy a-and papa” she gasped out whilst big tears rolled down her red cheeks. 

“I know, I know. I need to see how bad your arm is darling” Merlin’s projection of a calming scent seemed to have no effect on either of the children but after a few more seconds Skye let Merlin take a gentle hold on her arm to look at her wrist. Having medical training himself from going to medical school to become a medic in the army, he could see straight away that her wrist was broken. 

“Oh shite” he whispered under his breath as he carefully moved Skye’s wrist, the bruising starting to darken but the bleeding thankfully no longer there. “Ow! No stop it!” Skye started to yell and Sebastian, who had calmed down a bit, started to cry once again at the sight of the damaged arm. “Okay beag aon, we need to get ye inside. Can I pick ye up? I promise the doctors will make it not hurt once we’re inside, I know it’s scary but you’re being very brave. There’s a good girl, let me take ye” 

Merlin slowly stood up with Skye cradled against his chest with one arm, once he was all the way up he reached out for Sebastian to take hold of his other hand and they made their way back. Skye was clearly trying to hold back her tears, Merlin made little shushing sounds when she whimpered in pain every now and then. Just as the doors came into sight, Harry rushed through them. That made the sobs Skye was holding in come out in loud, wracking bursts.

“Oh my poor girl what have you been doing out here?” Harry cooed as he reached the trio and looked over his daughter.

“Took a tumble down in the woods” Merlin said and Harry raised an eyebrow disapprovingly but didn’t say anything. They didn’t need to be scolded for wandering off right this moment anyway.

“Come here my dear, let’s get you checked over shall we? Daddy is waiting inside for you both” Harry said softly as he carefully took Skye from Merlin and cradled her in his arms, he kissed the top of her head as her cries dulled down then looked down at Sebastian who was holding on to Merlin’s hand and sucking the thumb of his other hand. Even though he hadn’t needed that particular comfort in quite a while, he was quite worried for his sister.

“Well done my boy, you did very well coming to find someone so quickly. I’m very proud of you” Harry said to him. Sebastian nodded and blinked away a few tears. Merlin hoisted him up onto his hip and they all made their way inside finally.

50 minutes later, Skye was fast asleep in a bed in the medical wing with a purple cast on her broken wrist. The break was clean and she was lucky enough not to need surgery, just some rest and painkillers.

Sebastian was sat in Eggsy’s lap in the chair next to the bed, Harry standing beside them whilst he thanked the doctor who had checked Skye over. Eggsy had freaked out once he caught sight of the twins and fully burst into tears when Merlin had said her wrist was broken. He blamed the pregnancy hormones for his outburst but he truly was very upset for her, he didn’t like to see his babies in pain. He was rocking Sebastian to sleep when the door to the room was pushed open and Merlin entered followed by Michelle.

“Mum?” Eggsy asked in surprise as she came through the doors, the doctor leaving after they entered.

“Hiya babe, how are ya? Poor little love looks so small in that big bed” Michelle frowned and went to the opposite side of the bed to rub the back of her hand over Skye’s flushed cheek. Eggsy hummed his agreement.

“She’ll be okay, the doctors said she was quite lucky with how it broke” Harry said to the omega. He and Michelle got along surprisingly well all things considered. Eggsy had insisted he told her about Kingsman and Harry had gone along with him once he was healthy enough to do so. She was more shocked than anything but seeing how the two acted around each other she couldn’t stay upset for long.

The conversation flowed for a while before a comfortable silence settled over them, the twins still sleeping. 

“How did you find out so quick by the way mum?”

Michelle’s cheeks flushed a bit and she cleared her throat to speak, “Archie rang me”

Eggsy looked confused for a moment before he clicked. “Merlin... rang you?” He questioned slowly and looked between his mum who was sat in a chair next to Skye’s bed and Merlin, who was standing beside her. The exact reflection of he and Harry, sans toddler. 

“Yes. You know last month when I said I was seeing someone..” She trailed off and cleared her throat again

“Yeah, you wouldn’t tell me – oh my god” Eggsy whispered the last bit whilst his eyes widened

“Oh my word” Harry chimed in with a shit eating grin on his face as he made eye contact with Merlin, who was looking suspiciously pink himself.

“When the fuck did this begin!” Eggsy spat 

“Eggsy! Language” Michelle gasped, “and a little over a year ago, after the twins 2nd birthday party”

“A year!?” He felt faint. His mum and practically one of his bosses were dating and he knew nothing about it.

“Christ even I didn’t know that” Harry looked a bit taken aback himself.

“I am a literal spy how the fuck did you two keep this from me?” Eggsy asked

“Well you’re a spy ain’t ya? Been busy doing spy things and raising your own babies” Michelle shrugged

“I mean no harm lad; I really do care very much for yer mother” Merlin spoke for the first time since entering the room.

“Daisy loves him too” Michelle smiled up at Merlin who smiled back

“Ugh god this is disgusting you both look like love-sick fools” Eggsy groaned and rested his head on Harry’s arm where it was placed on the back on the chair.

“Like yerself and Arthur then aye?” Merlin said with a raised brow

Eggsy gave him the finger and Harry chuckled.

“We um, we’re planning on bonding, actually” His mum said with a small smile.

He knew his mum deserved to be happy and Merlin was a great alpha, a brilliant man n’ all but did they really need to say such thing to him? This was his mum for crying out loud he didn’t need those thoughts, thank you very much.

“That is far too much information mum”

Michelle scoffed and rolled her eyes, “I’m hardly detailing to you about our sex life am I? For goodness sake Eggsy”

Eggsy squawked and covered Sebastian’s ears whilst trying not to wake him, “don’t say that in front of the babies! Or me! That is rank oh my days’. Harry couldn’t stop the snort he let out and Eggsy smacked him on the arm, “you be quiet!”. Merlin at least had the decency to look embarrassed at the situation, it was slightly awkward after all.

“I ain’t calling you dad bruv” Eggsy said with a pointed finger at the man. Merlin held up both hands and grinned at him, “wouldn’t dream of it son”

“Piss off you twat. I can’t believe you’re dating me mum”

“We were thinking about having a baby of our own too” He then said

This time, Eggsy’s screech did wake up the twins.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a strange turn in there but it's something new hey.
> 
> I think beag aon means little one/small one in Gaelic but who knows it's google translate so.


End file.
